


Breaking Boundaries

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, I swear to god this was so much fun, akashi and kuroko as siblings, akashi has a brother complex, badass twins, so does kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Akashi and Kuroko grew up as twin brothers, entered the same junior high, different middle school, and lastly, same highschool. The only ones who are super close to them are the GoM+Kagami. The Seirin gang knows Kuroko from middle school and the Rakuzan gang knows Akashi from middle school too. <br/>FYI: Oreshi and Bokushi are the same person.</p><p>This is half crack and I swear Akashi and Kuroko are well aware of how intimate they are at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sibling Rivalry

Akashi sat down quietly in the school library with Midorima taking the opposite seat. It was quite often that both the head prefect and assistant head prefect visited the school’s haven.

Midorima sighed as he watched Akashi pull out a maiubo bar from his vest. He probably got it from Murasakibara. After carelessly unwrapping the snack, Akashi noisily bit into it and chewed almost rudely. Next, he took out a can of carbonated grape juice and drank it all in one gulp. 

His assistant sighed, “Here he comes.”

Akashi smirked once he heard the familiar footsteps walking towards their table. The footsteps got louder and louder before it finally stopped. 

The head librarian loomed over Akashi and Midorima, “It’s an honor to have the head prefect and his assistant grace the library with their presence but even you should know the strict ‘No Eating or Drinking’ rule in here, right? Akashi-sama?”

Midorima could feel Kuroko’s wrath under his sarcastic tone but Akashi was still smiling smugly, “See, now you’re just being rude, Kuroko." 

Kuroko frowned, "Am I now? Which part? The 'No Eating or Drinking’? Or the 'Akashi-sama’?”

The head prefect’s face turned apologetic, “I just wanted to apologize for calling you out this morning during the assembly. I know you weren’t talking with your classmates during the teacher’s speech but blaming you would shut them up since no one can deal with the angry you except me.”

Kuroko stared at Akashi’s face for quite some time.

Slowly, the head librarian took Akashi’s empty can drink into his hand and squeezed it, crumpling it deliberately in front of everyone, especially his brother.

Then, Kuroko smiled innocently, “Who said I’m angry? Betrayed, yes. But not angry. I mean, who calls out a head librarian to tell him to keep his voice down right?”

With that said, Kuroko took the maiubo wrapper as well and walked off.

Instantly, Akashi buried his face in his arms, “He hates me for life. He’ll disown me and we’ll never sleep in the same bed again. He probably won’t want to shower with me either or rub my feet on Mondays. Shintarou, what have I done?”

The assistant head prefect pushed up his glasses, “You’re joking right?”

Akashi lifted his head with a smile, “I’m totally joking, did you see his face, he was so cute!”

“Your brother complex is disgusting.”

Later that same day, Akashi heard a commotion in the hallway during free period. Curious and slightly worried it was a gang fight, he went out of his classroom to check it out. 

“Kuroko, tuck it back in before your brother gets here!”

“Let him see.”

Akashi pushed through the crowd, “See what?” he asked when he heard Kuroko’s voice.

At seeing and hearing Akashi, everyone moved out of the way. The head prefect stood perfectly still as he assessed Kuroko’s school attire. His tie was loose, buttons undone, shirt tucked out, pants lowered and no socks visible. Kuroko broke at least a dozen rules by messing up his school dress code.

Akashi walked up to his brother in slow strides, frightening everyone around him except Kuroko. Everyone expected Akashi to yell or scold at Kuroko but instead, the head prefect smiled warmly, “Honestly, what are you doing, Kuroko?”

Akashi lifted Kuroko’s arms and helped tuck in his shirt. Next, he buttoned him up and tightened the loose tie. Kneeling on the floor soon after he was done with Kuroko’s upper attire, he adjusted his brother’s pants and belt.

Everyone was staring at the two brothers, almost horrified at how easily Kuroko brought Akashi down to his knees. 

Standing back up, Akashi patted Kuroko’s head lovingly, “Forgive me yet?”

Kuroko was pouting slightly but he nodded nonetheless. 

They hugged it out in the middle of the hallway which got the girls cooing and the guys just shaking their heads.

The next day, Akashi went to school with a bump on his head and a bruise on his arm. But his face remained serene and somewhat creepy.

Reo watched his smug expression all throughout History class from his seat beside Akashi. Finally, during the 10-minute interval before their English teacher came in, Reo poked the head prefect’s cheek, “How was World War 3 yesterday?”

Akashi readily took out a tape recorder and pressed 'Play’:

_**“I LET YOU BORROW BOOKS WITHOUT RETURN DATES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!”** _

_**“YOU WILL WALK HOME WITH ME EVERYDAY UNTIL I TELL YOU TO STOP!”** _

_**“ARE YOU RECORDING ME SCREAMING AT YOU, YOU SICK-”** _

The tape ended with Reo’s eyes bulging out, “Wow, he used more words than he did the last time you pissed him off.”

Akashi nodded dreamily, “Mm-hmm…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko go home separately with separate friends. Kuroko doesn’t talk much so actually hearing him scream is priceless for Akashi. Kuroko’s form of 'Accepting Apology’ is humiliating Akashi at school and screaming at him at home but Akashi likes it since Kuroko often pushes him away
> 
> Kuroko actually loves Akashi very much and tolerates his stupid brother-complex. Kuroko has a brother complex too in more ways than one actually wwwww
> 
> I love this AU save me please


	2. Riding

Kise and Midorima had visible ticks on their heads as the whole female population in the cafeteria stared and squealed at the famous twins again.

Midorima crossed his arms, “Kuroko, will you please get off Akashi’s lap?”

Akashi was sitting like usual on one of the cafeteria chairs but Kuroko was straddling his brother’s thighs and had his arms wrapped around his twin’s neck while Akashi’s arms were around Kuroko’s butt to help hold him up. 

Kuroko glanced at Midorima and shook his head, “No.”

Akashi chuckled at his assistant, “We’re brothers, Shintarou. There is nothing misleading about this position.”

Aomine slammed his palm on their table and angrily pointed at the twins, “EVERYTHING IS MISLEADING WHEN IT COMES TO THE TWO OF YOU!”

Murasakibara was nibbling on another maiubo when he stated, “It kinda looks like Kuro-chin is riding Aka-chin~”

Some of the girls nearby squealed at imagining the intimate sexual act between the brothers.

Kuroko tilted his head and asked Akashi, “How does it look like I’m riding you?”

Akashi chuckled at his brother’s innocence. Kuroko had a different interpretation of ‘riding’. But that didn’t stop Akashi from grabbing Kuroko’s ass to pull him closer.

“I don’t know Kuroko. Do you want to ride me~?” asked the elder twin slyly.

Everyone intensely stared at Kuroko, anticipating his answer. 

Suddenly, Kuroko grabbed Akashi’s tie and pulled it to towards him, thus seductively closing the gap between their faces. 

Using his authority voice, Kuroko replied, “Take me to class, peasant.”

Everyone nearby instantly became confused and just sat dumbfounded, “Eh?”

Five minutes later, Akashi was happily walking towards the Biology lab with Kuroko on his back.

Kise shouted from somewhere behind them, “THAT’S NOT WHAT HE MEANT KUROKOCCHI!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is innocent. Akashi knows this fact which is why he roleplayed as a horse
> 
> Kuroko’s interpretation of ‘riding Akashi’ is literally ‘to ride on Akashi’s back’
> 
> Help me these dorks won’t leave my head


	3. Switching Roles

_**[Conversation has started]** _

**redEmperor04:** _Minions, I have fallen sick today and won’t be attending school_

**Midorima:** _Understood. Will your brother be taking over for you?_

**boobiesFTW:** _Oh god. Tetsu is replacing you again? Shit I gotta bring sunglasses or something_

**o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ :** _UWAH! Kurokocchi is scary again! Nooo!!_

**redEmperor04:** _I have advised him to be less…me._

**(〜￣△￣)〜 :** _Should I bring cookies~? Vanilla-related snacks?_

**redEmperor04:** _That is advisable. For your own sake. Please return him to me safely._

**boobiesFTW:** _Roger that._

**o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ :** _Okay!_

**Midorima:** _Will do._

**(〜￣△￣)〜 :** _Kk~_

**_[Conversation has ended]_ **

* * *

 

On that day, when news about Akashi being sick spread, the student body shivered from sheer fear. Because they knew what the Head Prefect would do when he was too weak to govern the assembly and his fellow peers. He would appoint his twin to take his place.

It was a bustling morning as the assembly bell rang. Everyone was oddly quiet as they lined up in straight lines. Even the teacher’s were puzzled. Then, from behind the stage, they saw the prefect board walking.

Only the high ranks were in charge of coordinating the assembly; the Head Prefect, the First Assistant, the Secretary, the Treasurer and the Head of Discipline. Usually the one walking in front of them all would be the smirking Akashi but that day, the one who was leading the prefect board was no other than Kuroko.

Unlike Akashi’s evil appearance, Kuroko’s was more cold and distant. This made it impossible not to be brought down by their glares. On Kuroko’s blazer was the Head Prefect badge. He had given his own Head Librarian badge to his assistant Ogiwara for the day.  

As the teachers took their seat on the stage, Kuroko stepped forward to make the morning announcements plus to conduct the school’s vows. His straightforward and blunt speech was different from his brother’s smooth and sultry one but both had the same threatening undertone.

In between his lines, Kuroko would stare down all that dared to speak or laugh in his presence. Luckily, no one defied him for any longer than a minute. They would notice his eyes on them and quickly end their little chattering.

The day went on with Kuroko terrorizing the school. He was no different than Akashi when it came to guarding or punishing those in detention but he didn’t smile sadistically like his brother always did. No one could decide which was worst though.

Throughout the whole day, Kuroko had punished at least 20 students, reprimanded 17 bullies and gave out 40 demerit points to various misbehaved teens. The teachers had nothing to worry about because before the students could even complain to them, Kuroko would have single-handedly dealt with the problem himself.

Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara watched as their leader’s twin brother dealt with another bully case during free period.

Aomine rubbed his nose, “I get the feeling that if he ran for World President, we’d get world peace.”

Kise shrugged, “He’d probably deal with the aliens too.”

“And Akashi would be proudly dealing with the politics.”

Midorima and Kuroko approached them with the first assistant asking, “What were you guys talking about?”

“Stuff.” Kise answered vaguely.

“Kuro-chin~ Want a jumbo cookie?” Murasakibara took out a huge vanilla cookie from his blazer and offered it to Kuroko.

They could all see his eyes sparkling as he took it with an appreciative smile. Kuroko unwrapped it and slowly bit into it like a chipmunk. The cookie was really really big so he had to hold it with two hands as the prefect board made their way back to their respective classrooms.

Everyone’s heart melted at seeing Kuroko cherish the cookie and nibbling at it continuously. Murasakibara even patted his head encouragingly, “Good work today~”

The library didn’t need high maintenance so First Assistant Ogiwara and Secretary Furihata weren’t in too much of a bind to govern the school haven for a day without Kuroko.

On regular days, Kuroko would stay behind to lock up the library and head home but since Ogiwara was in charge, he would have to do the honors. This left Kuroko with no other responsibilities after school. Accepting Midorima’s request, he walked together with the prefect board since they wanted to see how Akashi was doing. 

Once they reached the house, they noticed that Kuroko immediately went upstairs instead of acknowledging his parents first. 

Midorima did the noble act of greeting the twins’ parents and informed that they wouldn’t take long. 

When they had all gathered in Akashi’s room, they could tell that Akashi had gotten back his hue and was cured from his flu. He was sitting up on his bed with 3 layers of blankets on his lower waist downwards. 

The prefect board sat all around the twin’s room. Kise and Aomine sat on Kuroko’s bed, Midorima sat on one of the chairs and Murasakibara sat comfortably on the cushioned carpet on the ground.

Kise was the first to comment on Akashi’s radiant healthy glow, “Akashicchi you look good!”

The red head chuckled, “Yes, I had a wonderful time reading today’s tweets about my replacement.”

The group laughed except for Kuroko who had suddenly seemed so gloomy and sad. He was sitting on Akashi’s bedside so he couldn’t really hide his expression from any of them. 

Akashi smiled warmly at his twin, held one of Kuroko’s hand and patted his cushy lap, “Come here, Kuroko.”

Like an obedient puppy, Kuroko crawled onto his brother’s lap, straddled him and wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck. Kuroko’s face was even buried in his brother’s neck.

Akashi patted his twin’s back and snuggled into Kuroko’s soft locks.

“I was so mean today…Everyone hates me now…” came the muffled voice of the younger twin.

The elder twin chuckled and started patting Kuroko’s head, “No they don’t, they loved you. Said you did a better job than I ever could.”

“…liar…”

Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara all stared at the intimate brothers with the collective thought,  _’…What are we watching…??’_

That night, the prefect board discussed about what Kuroko had achieved and even planned on applying some of his methods in the future.

* * *

**o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆:** _You should have seen him Akashicchi! Kurokocchi stared that 6-foot bully down to his knees!_

**boobiesFTW:**   _Yeah but he took that guy in another room for punishment. Even greenie here didn’t know what he did!_

 **Midorima:**   _True. All we know is that when he came out with Kuroko, he formally apologized to the student he bullied and left quietly._

**(〜￣△￣)〜 :** _Kuro-chin was so awesome~_

**redEmperor04:**   _Oh that. Well, I know what it is but never thought of legally using it against humans. Very impressive of him. We learned that technique during a WWII documentary about effective torture sessions._

**o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆:** _………._

**boobiesFTW:**   _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AKASHI_

**(〜￣△￣)〜 :** _Aka-chin and Kuro-chin are dangerous~_

**Midorima:**   _More like psychopaths. You two are lucky this conversation is not monitored by the government._

 **redEmperor04** : _I am the government Shintarou_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LAUGHED WAY HARDER THAN I SHOULD HAVE AT THE LAST LINE
> 
> Kuroko is an angel. He doesn’t usually get angry or strict unless it’s with Akashi, Kagami or Aomine  
> Being ‘mean’ or 'strict’ to other people makes him feel guilty but he feels that if he doesn’t, he would disappoint Akashi since Akashi entrusted the Head Prefect badge to him
> 
> Yes, the twins are psychopaths


	4. Bath Time~

Akashi was leaning on one side of the tub as Kuroko continuously squirted water at his face.

“For god’s sake Kuroko. Please stop.”

With his poker face, Kuroko shook his head childishly.

Bath time used to be their favorite time as kids but as they grew older, Akashi grew less and less playful.

Five minutes later, Kuroko stopped squirting and just helplessly wrapped his arms around his knees in defeat. He then sunk his head halfway into the water with sad eyes.

The elder twin peeked at his brother with a smirk on his face. Akashi did become less playful in the water but he only became like that because if Kuroko got too excited, then the heat would get into his head. Kuroko probably didn’t remember passing out numerous times and scaring the living daylights out of Akashi.

Akashi silently took the shampoo outside the tub and squirted some into his hand before lathering his hair.

Without Kuroko noticing, his brother had shaped a shark fin on his head out of excess foam.

Akashi smiled playfully and sunk his face in the water while making muffled intense music underwater.

Kuroko finally saw the oncoming ‘threat’ and splashed water at the shark. 

Their laughter could be heard all around the house. Akashi knew the dangers but still, for his brother’s sake, he could always be a little playful.


	5. Braiding Party

Akashi was lying on the carpet in his shared room, playing with his Nintendo 3DS when he heard his twin walking up the stairs.

Their room had a sliding mirror closet which was where Akashi was playing in front of so he could definitely see Kuroko entering the room and approaching him without looking away from the screen.

Kuroko casually walked over his brother’s body and sat on his lower back like riding a horse.

Akashi always questioned Kuroko’s odd habit of wanting attention from him when he was busy with something else. On a daily basis, Akashi would readily attend to his twin but Kuroko would alternately act cold and distant.

Having Kuroko on his back was uncomfortable but Akashi just let him be. That is, until Kuroko finally voiced his intention.

“Can I braid your hair?”

Thank goodness Akashi didn’t falter when battling the final boss in his game.

“Why?”

Kuroko lowered his upper body to lean his chin on Akashi’s head, “Because I want to.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Go away, Kuroko.”

“No.”

“Get off my back.”

“Not until you say yes.”

With a final united attack among his players, Akashi defeated the final boss.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was gently parting his brother’s hair and pulling a few of the longer strands to one side.

Akashi sighed, “If you’re gonna do it without my consent, you might as well get off me.”

“Stop complaining, you sit on me every morning.”

“That’s to wake you up.”

“I have low blood pressure.”

“Screw your excuses.”

Eventually, Kuroko did get up and he made sure Akashi didn’t get to run away from getting his hair braided. The twins proceeded to sit cross-legged in front of each other on their soft carpet.

Their hair had grown longer than usual and their father had suggested of getting it cut soon. Maybe that was why Kuroko wanted to braid Akashi’s hair so desperately while he still could.

After combing his brother’s hair with his fingers to the right side, Kuroko meticulously separated the gathered red locks to three parts. Braiding wasn’t his forte but he knew enough to make a simple neat braid.

While Kuroko was in his zone, Akashi stared at his twin’s hair. Subconsciously, he lifted his hand and started to pull some of Kuroko’s hair to the left side. Tangling their limbs together, soon both brothers were braiding one side of the other’s hair.

“When are your prefects coming for the sleepover?” Kuroko asked without breaking focus.

Akashi shrugged, “Soon I guess. Did you invite your friends over?”

“Kagami and Ogiwara couldn’t come. I asked Momoi though but she didn’t confirm.”

Surprisingly, both of them reached the end of their braids at the same time.

Finally the twins made eye contact, “You got anything to tie this up?”

Kuroko nodded as he pulled out small rubber hair bands he stole from their parents’ room.

While they were tying each other’s hair, they heard their house door open downstairs and the voices of their friends filled the house. By the time the twins were satisfied with their respective braid, the motley crew were already outside their room.

“Akashicchi~!”

“Yo, Tetsu!”

Both brothers turned to their friends in sync with similar braids on opposite sides of their face.

Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine and Kise stopped and stared at them.

“What are you two doing?” Midorima asked curiously.

Akashi pointed at Kuroko, “Little bro wanted to braid my hair.”

Kuroko pointed back to Akashi, “Big bro agreed and even did mine without me telling him to.”

“Braid party~?” Murasakibara suggested.

* * *

Momoi was making her way to the twins’ household when she suddenly stopped and said, “My intuition is telling me that they are doing ridiculous things to each other’s hair.”

She ran her fingers along her silky hair and shook her head, “There is no way I’m jeopardizing you.”

Momoi went home and left Kuroko an apology text.

* * *

By night time or you can say, 30 ridiculous braids later, Aomine and Murasakibara pushed the beds to the walls so that they could lay out the futons. On weekends, for no reason at all, Akashi and Kuroko would invite their friends over for a sleepover. By their senior year in high school, it had become a routine for them.

The twin’s room covered half of the first floor so it was spacious enough for at least ten of them to sleep on the floor. With pillows aplenty, the six friends comfortably rolled around on the cushy futons.

Earlier, after their braiding party, they had a little photography session. Kise had two ponytail-like braids, Midorima had a ridiculous coconut tree braid in the centre of his head, Murasakibara had braids all over his head courtesy of Kuroko and Aomine had a bunch of tied up hair here and there. He still managed to look awesome though.

Kuroko and Akashi however maintained their single braid on one side. After a hearty hotpot dinner, they all huddled together and retreated for the night.

As usual, the twins slept in the middle of the pile. Some nights, the rest of their friends would wait just to watch the brothers sleep. It was always interesting because sometimes Akashi would hug Kuroko or vice versa. There was even once when they unconsciously held hands!

That night, Kise and Aomine got up simultaneously after an hour since they went to bed. Shockingly, so did Midorima and Murasakibara.

Akashi and Kuroko were facing each other with one of their hands on the other’s hip. Kise hovered over them and touched Kuroko’s braid.

He spoke softly, “I don’t know why but…they look so familiar with these braids. Like I’ve seen them having it before.”

Aomine scratched his head, “Maybe we saw them do it when we were younger?”

Murasakibara added, “Kinda like seeing them from a dream, don’t you think~?”

Midorima smiled, “Or maybe it just suits them.”

With an odd nostalgic atmosphere, the group of friends finally allowed themselves to drift off in the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko with single side braid IS FREAKING ADORABLE DON’T EVEN DENY IT
> 
> Someday, you guys will know why the GoM feel like they’ve seen braided AkaKuro


	6. Kissing

“Kagamicchi!” Kise whined.

Kagami raised an eyebrow without staring away from the screen or losing focus, “What?”

“Look at them! They’re doing it again!”

Akashi grunted while Kuroko shushed Kise sternly. 

On alternate Fridays, with Kagami’s permission, the close circle of friends would come by his house for Black Ops rematch that never seems to end. No one actually keeps tally of the wins and losses which was why the rematch game is infinite.

It usually started with a 4-on-4: Team 1 consisting of Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko and Akashi. Team 2 consisting of Kagami, Himuro, Kise, and Aomine. Sometimes it’d be a 5-on-5 if Ogiwara and Takao tagged along. 

Most of them don’t sleepover but they do stay until 10pm or so. The ones who remained last would always be Kise, Akashi and Kuroko. The twins always stayed the night while Kise stayed until 11pm because he lived only 3 blocks away from Kagami’s house.

The current game was a 2-on-2 against the respective brothers team; Himuro + Kagami vs Kuroko + Akashi. Winning team was of course, the twins. They always kick ass when it’s just the two of them on one team. Kise backed out to avoid being biased.

So, what was Kise complaining about? The twins of course.

When their large group of friends were in the room, Kuroko and Akashi sat apart to mingle casually. But as the amount of people decreased , they slowly moved closer and closer to each other until finally-

“Kurokocchi!! Akashicchi!! You guys are too close!!”

The twins monotonously replied in sync, “No we’re not.”

Akashi was sitting on the ground, leaning on the couch with his legs bent at the knees while Kuroko laid in the V of his legs. Kuroko’s head was also resting on Akashi’s chest, thus leaving no space in between their bodies. 

“Brothers are not that intimate! I swear to god you guys look too close for siblings… Like a couple…Like you can kiss at any moment!”

The twins finally defeated Kagami and Himuro so they both turned to Kise with a straight face.

Kuroko was the one who said, “Yeah we can.”

Kise backed away with a shocked expression, “No…”

Akashi tilted his head and stressed out, “Yes. We can.”

“…No..!!”

Akashi shrugged, dipped his head and kissed Kuroko on the cheek. The younger twin’s head even tilted to the side because Akashi had kissed him with a little force and Kuroko had loosened his whole body.

In return, Kuroko braced his palms on Akashi’s knees to push his body up and kiss his brother’s cheek. It didn’t contain as much force but there was an audible kissing pop sound. 

Kise was just staring with his mouth agape at the twins. 

Just for the sake of further teasing their stunned friend, Kuroko placed chaste kisses anywhere he could reach on his brother’s face and neck.

Akashi smirked and cupped his brother’s chin, “Wanna go for second base?”

From the couch, Kagami threw a pillow at Akashi’s head, “STOP MAKING OUT IN MY HOUSE! AND KUROKO STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!”

Himuro was just vibrating from laughter beside Kagami. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, I kiss my sis when we hug
> 
> Kise has always been bullied. Akashi and Kuroko will go through bullshit to prove Kise wrong
> 
> Kagami and Himuro are neutral to the twins since they also…kinda…act like Akashi and Kuroko at times.


	7. Race?

Aomine stretched his arms and legs with Kise mirroring his every move. They had to do a little warm up before entering the freezing waters.

Kise whined, “Sheesh why are we swimming in the middle of winter? It’s our last year!”

Midorima pushed up his glasses, “Exactly. It will be the last time we get to swim here. Appreciate it.”

Meanwhile, Murasakibara was already floating on the surface of the pool.

As the four friends swam and race (Aomine and Kise at least), their juniors and fellow classmates watched them in awe. Suddenly, all eyes were fixated at the locker room entrance, even the swimmers stopped and stared.

In matching black and white swimming trunks, the twins of class 4-A stood with confidence. Both brothers had great physique despite not always being active in sports.It was mostly due to their everyday jogging-regime in the late evenings.   

Akashi smirked, “How dare you guys start without us.”

Kuroko was smirking too, “Want a tag team race?”

Aomine smiled excitedly, “Bring it on Tetsu! You and that crazy brother of yours can lose to me and Kise again!”

“We’ll see.” replied the twins in sync.

Midorima got out of the pool to monitor the hand tap against the respective starting platforms while Murasakibara stayed at one corner of the pool to conduct the initiation call.

Akashi and Aomine took their positions and exchanged heated glares.

Murasakibara raised his hand, “On your mark…get set….Go!”

It was so intense. Akashi and Aomine covered almost the same amount of distance during their first dive and swam at an almost perfectly synced pace. Unlike last time, Aomine barely took the lead.

Both teens flipped their bodies at the end and pushed against the wall with their feet as strongly as they could to ensure maximum speed during their return swim. 

Kuroko and Kise both readied themselves on the starting platform.

“I won’t go easy on you, Kurokocchi!”

“I would hate you if you did Kise.”

Akashi and Aomine swam aggressively until finally, both their palms tapped the platform at the same.

Kise and Kuroko leaped and dived into the pool. Kise swam as hard as he could and did not stop for even one second.

Above the water, everyone was in complete shock. 

Aomine had just got out of the pool with Akashi when he noticed that Kuroko had a whole meter lead from Kise.

“How in the-….”

Akashi smirked, “We’ve been practicing to kick your ass.”

Kuroko moved with indescribable speed. When he tapped the platform, Kise was just behind him by 2 seconds.

The blonde emerged from the water with a shocked expression, “No way…”

Akashi helped his brother out of the pool with Kuroko saying, “Yes way.”

Midorima sighed, “Please don’t tell me that you guys swam every Friday at my house just to claim victory against these idiots.”

The twins nodded as Kise and Aomine shouted, offended, “Hey!”

Suddenly, Kuroko grimaced and his body became limp to the point that he had to be supported by his brother.

Akashi worriedly asked, “Did you get cramps?”

Kuroko nodded anxiously with his face scrunched up in pain. He whimpered as the pain in his thighs escalated.

The elder twin gently lifted his brother bridal-style and glanced at their friends, “We’ll be retreating for now but bear in mind that we won today’s challenge.”

Aomine deadpanned, “Thank you captain obvious.”

Akashi later made a dramatic exit to the locker rooms with Kuroko holding on tightly.

Kise shrugged, “Now what?”

Aomine sighed, “One last race?”

* * *

After 10 minutes or so, the four friends decided that enough was enough. The hot showers sounded so tempting when Murasakibara pointed out that that was where Akashi and Kuroko probably were. Kuroko was much more sensitive to cold than any of them which made it even more surprising that he could beat Kise in the freezing waters.

There was nobody in the showers except for Akashi and Kuroko since only they had retreated from the pool earlier. 

Kise and Aomine wanted to jump scare them but before they even reached the bath stalls, they could hear very…inappropriate sounds.

“Ah..!….Ow…Wait, Akashi.. Stop!”

“Just a little more, Kuroko.”

“..can’t..! Hngh..!”

“I’m pushing it again.”

“No..!”

Kise was blushing as he whispered to Midorima, “What are they doing?!”

Murasakibara hummed in thought, “Could they be in that sort of relationship?”

Aomine’s face was the face of the man who suddenly understood everything, “That would explain…so much. All the touching and cuddling…and kissing and holy-”

Midorima was just facepalming himself.

Meanwhile, in a bath stall under the hot streaming waters, Akashi slowly pushed Kuroko’s cramped up leg against his chest to ease the knots. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The GoM never looked at Akashi and Kuroko the same way again. And sometimes they’d leave the brothers alone for their ‘alone’ time
> 
> I cannot stop laughing please help


	8. Kuroko's Mornings

Not every morning was difficult with Kuroko but there were some mornings that always put a smile on Akashi’s face.

“Kurokooooo” Akashi dragged out as he slowly waved his hand in front of his brother’s face.

Kuroko’s eyes were open but he didn’t react to anything Akashi did.

Akashi sighed and proceeded to pull Kuroko up to a sitting position. Then, he guided his brother to stand up and finally started walking to the bathroom. The twins showered together with Akashi helping to bathe the zombie-like Kuroko. As a matter of fact, Akashi did everything from then on. 

He wiped his brother dry with a fluffy towel. He helped Kuroko wear his school attire. He blow-dried Kuroko’s hair before he brushed the awful wild strands. He made their bed. He packed their school bags. He even put on Kuroko’s socks!

Once Akashi had led Kuroko by the hand to their dining room downstairs, he quickly whipped a batch of salted greens and stir-fried chicken. 

Their mother chuckled when she realized what Akashi was doing, “Is he having one of those mornings again?”

Akashi nodded, “Yeah. Can you change our rice bento to just fish and vegetables?”

The gentle woman smiled, “Of course I can.”

Soon, Akashi was sitting at the table eating plain bread and jam while Kuroko stuffed his mouth with fried chicken dipped in soy sauce.

Akashi was staring at Kuroko before he snickered helplessly. This was why Kuroko’s hypotension mornings were so fun to watch.

“Kuroko, please don’t forget to chew your food.” reminded the elder twin kindly.

Kuroko stared at his brother. Slowly, his motor functions returned and he started moving his jaw. His eyes were still dead though. 

After keeping their newly prepared bentos in their bags, Akashi wiped Kuroko’s mouth clean and guided his brother to the door to make their way to school.   

They were walking hand-in-hand so that Kuroko didn’t fall into a ditch again. Halfway there, Akashi heard Kuroko finally say something, “Ah. Good morning, Akashi.”

Akashi turned and smiled at his twin’s eyes that had finally snapped out of his dazed state. 

“Good morning, Kuroko.”

Kuroko shivered as he could only imagine how his brother had handled him while he was naked earlier since he had no memories of it, “I have been violated..”

Akashi glared at his twin with a smirk, “You ungrateful little-“

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad had hypotension and if we don’t guide him or tell him to eat, he’ll be a zombie for like…an hour or more. Fish + veggies+ fruits are good for hypotension but rice + potatoes are bad…
> 
> Akashi loves his brother for real though. Kuroko appreciates Akashi but doesn’t like to show it because Akashi once bragged about being the awesomest brother in the world and it annoyed Kuroko very much


	9. Mirror

Kise sighed as he took a short break from another photo shoot session. His contract was extended despite it being his last year of highschool. Was he going to continue even in college? He hoped not. He was really tired. As the model sighed again, his cellphone vibrated.

* * *

 **boobiesFTW:**   _You done yet? We’re in town. Grabbing some ice creams at the store first_

**o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ :** _Not yet TwT …  Still got one more shoot but my partner is a no-show_

**dark_shadows:** _Too bad. Looks like I’ll have to share my ice-cream with someone else_

**o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ :** _Kurokocchiiii~ No please don’t!_

_**[redEmperor04 sent a photo to the group]**   
_

* * *

Kise clicked on the attachment to the group and heard his heart broke when he saw Akashi’s selfie of himself and Kuroko sharing the two-stick ice-cream; both with a friendly peace sign. Kise pouted and swore to buy Kuroko another ice-cream to be shared with later. 

The blond model didn’t realize his photographer snooping behind him, “Kise, who are those two?

“Ah, sorry! Didn’t see you there!” _  
_

“It’s fine, really. But… no, who are those two?”

Kise held his phone to his photographer, “Them? They’re my friends. They’re on their way to pick me up. We’ll be going to the arcade later.”

The man politely took the phone from the model for a closer inspection.

“Is something wrong?” Kise asked curiously.

“I don’t know how to ask this of you, but— Your partner most definitely won’t show up. And no models can pinch in for him in such short notice.”

“…and?”

“We have two sets of the clothes for the next shoot. With 4 different sizes. I think I’m pretty sure your two friends would fit them. I mean, we needed models with similar physique to show the contrast of the designs and to find a model of your height isn’t easy. I can tell that these two most probably have the same height and their faces are above average. We can definitely use them.”

Kise stood still. Very still. It took a while to process the words. When his brain did function properly, Kise gulped, “Oh my god-”

* * *

“No.” 

“But Akashicchi-”

“No.”

“Why not~?!”

Akashi crossed his arms, “We’re here to pick you up. That’s it. I don’t remember forcing Kuroko and I into your photo shoot being part of the plan.”

“It wasn’t!” Kise reasoned, “We’re just really short-handed and no one can fill in for my partner! And you sent that photo!”

“You showed it to your crew?”

“No! He accidentally saw it! And-”

Kise and Akashi’s bickering tuned out for Kuroko as he casually made his way into the shoot. There were people on phones and panicked voices everywhere. Kuroko understood the gist of what was happening. To postpone a single shoot was tedious work, not to mention a waste of time. 

Kuroko eavesdropped on every conversation he could. 

When Kuroko returned to his twin’s side, Kise looked exhausted. Akashi was capable of challenging the top debater of the school. It was never a good idea to have a spar of words with him.

“No means no.”

Kise sighed, “I understand. I’ll just tell them to cancel the shoot, we can do it next time.”

“Wait.” Kuroko intervened.

He turned to Akashi and stared into his brother’s eyes. He pinched Akashi’s blazer and tugged it. 

Akashi knew what it meant. The red head’s shoulders sagged and his eyes looked defeated, “Are you sure?”

“I don’t mind. They need our help.”

Kise peeked hopefully at the twins, “Wait- Does this mean-”

Akashi smiled at his friend, “Yes. We’ll do it.”

* * *

Kise helped carry the twins’ bags and left to join the rest at the arcade down the block.

Akashi and Kuroko surprised the crew by their….odd behaviors. They accepted their clothing and went to the changing rooms but they didn’t exactly.. changed in separate rooms.

More like, they immediately entered the biggest one and stripped each other. The twins didn’t know that the lighting of the changing room revealed their silhouettes over the beige drapes. Thus, they could see how Akashi helped Kuroko wear his clothes and vice versa.

Once they were ready, they looked simply stunning in their casual denim pants and accessorized vests. Akashi’s was black while Kuroko’s was white. The designs of their clothes looked similar but it wasn’t.

Akashi’s undershirt was a collared shirt while Kuroko’s was a turtleneck. Akashi had chains draped stylishly at the hem of his full length skinny jeans while Kuroko had ripped patterns randomly on his one-sided 3-quarter pants.

They both wore half-fingered gloves with different materials and designs as well.

The make-up artist didn’t need to do much since the twins were naturally flawless. All they did was pin Kuroko’s hair to the side and pushed Akashi’s fringe backwards to give them the finishing ‘casual’ looks. 

Once the set was ready, the twins were called to the shoot. There was a plain white board in the middle of the room.

The instructions were simple. They were shooting for a ‘Mirror Photo Shoot’. All they had to do was flatten the side of their faces on the board with their palms leaning on it as well. The positioning of their hands and head would be controlled by the director himself.  

Truth be told, Akashi and Kuroko felt so awkward with the board in between them. They couldn’t see or feel each other. And no matter what the director did, they never seemed to get into the desired positions or mimic the right expressions. 

“Maybe because they’re amateurs.. Okay, you two just- Hold on, I’ll have someone polish you guys up.”

Akashi and Kuroko stretched their sore bodies and stood still as their hair was fixed again. 

Surprisingly, it was Kuroko who spoke up, “Can I suggest to remove the board between us?”

The director chuckled, “No, we won’t get a perfect mirror shot that way-”

“Yes. You will.” Akashi answered confidently, “In fact, I assure you. We would perform better without the board.”

The director and the crew saw no hesitation or falter in the twins’ faces so they agreed reluctantly to remove the obstacle.

Once everything was in place, Akashi and Kuroko faced each other.

As though there was a real mirror in between them, they lifted their hands in sync and leaned their palms perfectly. They repeated the act again with their other hand and finally brought their faces together; cheek to cheek.

They stared straight into the camera’s lens and gave a professional expression. 

The twins were so perfect, that it literally took 2 minutes for the photographer to begin his shoot. He managed to tick off at least 7 shots that the magazine needed, from close-up to full view. 

The whole set was quiet as Kuroko and Akashi worked their magic. They even changed their pose 5 times, satisfying the director.

After half an hour, they had everything needed for the magazine except the magazine center page spread.

The director gave Akashi and Kuroko a 10-minute break as he tried to think of a unique position for the twins on the floor.

But before he could even do so, there was a loud thud in front of him. Kuroko had tripped on his own foot and fell but Akashi’s reflexes somehow made him cushion Kuroko’s fall. 

Thus, Akashi landed on his back with Kuroko on top of him.

There were an endless chains of ‘Ow’s’. Akashi because he hit his head on the ground. Kuroko because his forehead hit the ground too. 

Kuroko supported himself on his knees and forearms before instinctively snaking his hand under Akashi’s head where it most likely hurt the most, “Forgive me for being so clumsy.”

The older twin smiled because Kuroko’s forehead was almost bruising in dark red but he still cared more for Akashi’s injury.

Akashi reached his hand up and caressed his twin’s small growing bump, “I’m fine, you clutz. Does it hurt?”   

“A little.” 

The photographer gaped at the scene unfolding before him but he immediately dazed out of it when the director snapped his fingers angrily. The photographer nodded and started taking new photos of the twins on the ground.

Akashi was so relaxed on his back with his right leg bending slightly at the knee and his costume’s accessories nicely splayed out around him on the white floor. Kuroko also didn’t look awkward being on top of Akashi, only making the photo look more natural than it normally would be among other models.

Lastly, the position of their hands and concerned loving expressions really elevated the ambiance. Although the twins’ hands covered half of their faces, but their smiles were very visible. It truly was, the perfect spread. What wasn’t shown in their eyes, showed in the position and language of their bodies.

* * *

The next week, when the magazine came out, the company sent Akashi and Kuroko a set of the photos from the photo shoot. And the magazine’s ratings skyrocketed. 

For the next few months, everyone wondered about the mysterious models that captured the hearts of millions. Luckily, the senior school year ended a week after the shoot, so no one could contact the famous twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine laughed so hard when he found out. Momoi and Kise have photocopied versions of the pictures too wwwww
> 
> Akashi and Kuroko literally left the country for a family holiday and when they came back, they continued their studies in a different district to avoid their own fangirls. Despite everything, Akashi and Kuroko have no regrets because hot damn, they looked great.
> 
> They did cut their hair in college though hahahaha wwww   
> This might be the last part of sibling!AU because I really love this ending~
> 
> Thanks for supporting this AU!!! ^3^


End file.
